Hate and Hormones Don't Mix Do They ?
by DracosChick124
Summary: Hermione goes back to her 7th year at Hogwarts and she is Head Girl. What Happens when she finds out who Head Boy is ? Now they have to be friend ! But what happens when they more than just friends.....?


Hello, This is my first ever fanfic ! Hope you enjoy !

Chapter 1 -

Head Boy and Head Girl Meet.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! HERMIONE !" Jane Granger was yelling from downstairs in the kitchen for her daughter, none other than Hermione Granger, to get ready for today. Today was the day, where she was going to Hogwarts for her last year ever. She was so happy. This year she was made Head Girl and was really anxcious to find out who was the Head Boy.

Hermione heard her mother yell and jumped out of bed. She decided to take a quick shower. When she was done, she started to look through her closet to find what to wear. Finally, after 10 minutes she agreed to a green muscle shirt and a black mini -  
skirt with an army colored converse sneakers. She painted her nails black, added a light pink lip gloss and a little blush.  
She then countered a heating charm that made her curls go wild. She took one last look at herself and knew she was all set.

Hermione is not the average Hermione Granger you thought you knew 6 years ago, oh no. She changed herself inside - out. She had 3 peircings - one on her belly button, one on her tounge and one on her nose and a ton of peircings on both ears. She also has 2 tattoos - a snake wrapped around a sword on the back of her left shoulder and a fairy on the left side of her waist. Her mum and dad were not very comfortable on these ideas but decided to let it past being that Hermione is old enough to take care of herself and know whats good for her. She grabbed her laptop from her desk and put it in her luggage, along with her CD player, CDs, Ipod, and boombox. She threw in her make-up, robes, clothes, shoes, books, notebooks, and all that other balderdash.

She grabbed Crookshanks, and her two luggages and puts them downstairs.

"Mornin Mum. Mornin Dad." She said happily giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin Dear. Get something to eat and then I'll take you to Kings Cross." Her mother said kindly.

"Its ok Mother. The train has loads to eat and plus Im not hungry just yet, I mean I just woke up." Hermione replied.

"Ok then dear. So we go now." Her mother asked. Hermione nodded her head in response.

"Bye Daddy." Hermione said giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Her dad doing the same.

"Bye My dear" and with that Hermione and her mother departed for Londons King Cross.

"Draco, Draco ... DRACO MALFOY ! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS BED RIGHT NOW ! " His father boomed at him loudly scaring away the house elves that were in Dracos luxurious bedroom. The house elves got so afraid when their Master got very angry or upset. Draco groaned and turned around with his back facing his father. His father had enough of this and was getting very angry now. Draco was pushing his buttons now. His father lifted up his poker stick high in the air.

Draco was still asleep when he felt a sharp pain all the way through his back feeling numb and in pain. He sat boltly in his bed. The pain in his back was too undescribable. Wet, salty tears escaped his silver - orbs.

"Get up you fool." Lucius snarled at his only son. Draco wouldn't move. He just sat there.

"Get up now , or else you will regret what is going to come in store for you." Luscius glared at his son evilly.

Draco got off the bed quickly and ran to find his mother. Draco wanted to tell his mother all the things his father does to him, but will she believe him ? He heard his father chasing after him, so he ran faster. Only in his boxers, he was feeling cold as he ran around the Malfoy Manor looking for his mother, the only one that cared and loved him. Finally, it hit him. He knew where his mother was. In the garden, swinging on the swing. Looking at the plants and the ocean. Draco didn't have time tp put on clothes, so he ran outside with only his boxers, into the gardens.

When he arrived his mother spotted him and gasped. He was frozen, and shaking. She could see tears escaping his eyes. She got off the swing, took off her cloak, and wrapped it around Draco. She sat him down on the swing.

"Dear, whats the matter ? Your supposed to be going to Londons King Cross to catch the train." His mother said slowly.

"Father. Hit. Poker. Bed. Run. Came. After. You. Love." Draco somehow couldn't find the right words.

Narissa felt sad. She couldn't understand what he was saying. She picked her son in her arms and carried him away in the castle. They went into Dracos room. When they arrived, Narissa finally understood what he ment. There was blood on his bed , and a poker stick with skin and blood on it which belonged to Lucius. She lied Draco on his bed and she lied down next to him.

"Draco let me heal it." she demanded as Draco would turn away everytime she tried to heal it. There was a deep cut and plenty of other scars. She sighed. She knew all along that Lucius was doing this to him. Everytime she tries to stop him, he beats her up too. Once Draco finally settled down, she took this time to heal him up very well. She get Draco a black T-shirt, with baggy, but not to baggy, jeans, and white K-Swiss sneakers. She dressed him up and fixed his hair. She packed all his things including his muggle devices that hes so interested in. She told the house elves to take the suitcases away. They did as they were told.

"Mum ? Can you take me ?" he asked his mother. His voice was finding its place again.

"Sure, honey. " She replied and kissed Dracos forhead. "Lets go" She intwined Dracos hind in hers and then they left for Londons King Cross.

Hermione left her mother to go find Harry and Ron. She found them easily. The 3 of them greeted each other happily. They gave their luggages to the conductor and gave him a tip. They entered the train looking for a compartment. They finally found one all the way in the back. Harry and Ron took a seat but Hermione stood in front of the doorway. The two boys eyed Hermione very oddly.

"Oh , Im Head Girl. I have to go to the Heads Compartments. Its just back there, so if you need anything just come and tell me and I'll be glad to help you guys." she said cheerfully.

Harry and Ron bursted out laughing. "You still act like a bossy, know-it-all" Ron said directly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the compartment. When she entered the Heads Compartment, she was so surprised to see who was in the compartment.

"Malfoy ? " she said surprised.

"Thats right, Granger ! Im Head Boy this year ! " he smirked.

Well that was the first chapter. i hope you liked it ! Please read and review ! 


End file.
